


i'm a scrawny motherfucker (with a cool hairstyle)

by dreamersball



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, AtLA, F/F, himbos, tyzula baby!!!, wallows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: honestly, it's a good thing azula was decent at softball and great at school.aka "azula is a jock with zero social skills and ty lee thinks it's endearing"college tyzula.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	i'm a scrawny motherfucker (with a cool hairstyle)

**Author's Note:**

> felt very inspired by the song "scrawny" by wallows. and perhaps some other influences. i own nothing.

\---

“azula, please take your cleats off before we get into the locker room this time,” coach hama lamented, not looking up from her clipboard. 

the softball team snickered at the blushing girl, knowing the second basemen has been known for wearing her metal cleats on the linoleum floors. 

(the last time she did it, she slipped and dropped the bucket of balls, creating an very chaotic equipment room scene)

mai, the first basemen, bumped shoulders with the shorter girl. “let’s not take out yue and the lacrosse team again, okay?” she teased.

azula rolled her eyes, brushing the wild wisps of hair from her forehead. “listen, i just assumed that i had already taken my cleats off before i got in. big whoop! toph has done it too!” she scowled.

“i’m blind!” the shorter bat girl shouted. 

azula flushed deeper. “and you still did it!”

mai grabbed azula and dragged her to the locker room. both outfielders, suki and katara, followed suit.

the girls began to dig into their lockers and change. as azula tugged her soiled t-shirt off, suki lightly shoved her into her locker. 

“hey what the hell!” she grumbled, shirt still over her head.

suki laughed, throwing a clean t-shirt on. “you should really stop arguing with the beifong girl. with your luck, you’re gonna end up getting in trouble again,”.

azula rolled her eyes, throwing her dirty clothes into the laundry cart. “yeah, maybe. but she needs to be knocked down a peg anyways”.

mai wiped off dirt with a cleansing wipe, tossing one to suki and azula. both girls started to clean off their necks and hands. it was a defensive practice with lots of diving, so all of them looked like cinnamon dusted donuts.

azula threw on her _Ba Sing Se University Softball_ hoodie and matching shorts, fixing her bun. “are you guys going to the dining hall with me or eating ramen in your dorms again?”

mai wrapped herself in a towel and reached for her shower bag. “nice try if you think i’m going to eat at the dining hall. i’m going to shower and head to zuko’s house”.

before azula could ask if she could come, mai cut her off. “and it’s date night! no younger sisters allowed!” she sang, heading to the showers.

azula scowled. sure, mai was a year older than her and zuko lived at the men’s soccer house, but she should still be allowed to go to her brother’s house.

she turned to suki and katara, who were redoing their makeup and hair. “do you guys want to come eat with me? we can swing by _Mei’s_ _Boba Shoppe_ after.”

suki sheepishly grinned, leaning down to tie her gym shoes. “i’m sorry zula, it’s also date night for sokka and i. he has the night off from soccer too,” she said apologetically. 

before she could open her mouth, katara cut of her off. “aang and i are going out too. i can bring you leftovers? we are getting _Cabbage Man’s Noodles._ i know you love their fire noodles?” the girl asked.

azula tossed her cleats into her lower locker bin, and grabbed her backpack. “it’s fine, i’ll see you guys in the suite. have fun,”.

she quickly left the locker room, ignoring the protests of her teammates. azula didn’t have any qualms with aang or sokka. they were great guys and she always had a good time with them. it just sucked being the only girl in their group to not have anyone to be with.

she definitely wasn’t the only single athlete in the BSSU athletic department, but she sure felt alone sometimes. 

\---

as most nights after practice went, she headed to the dining hall alone. she popped her headphones in, and chose a random playlist. as _pleaser_ by _Wallows_ started playing, she hummed along, tapping her fingers on her plate as she searched for something edible. 

she stopped by the salad station, gagging when she saw the limp greens. at the grill station, it was corn dog night, _again._ she sighed, knowing it would be another night of eating lukewarm alfredo pasta. 

just as she finished loading up her pasta, she was shoved from behind. she turned around quickly, holding her pasta plate a little too loosely.

( _a fatal mistake_ , as coach hama would say)

she smacked straight into a taller girl, spilling watery pasta all over her. the girl gasped, backing up and staring at the now soiled shirt. azula stood there, frozen in her tracks. she still gripped that stupid plate, while her ear buds continued to blast _Wallows_. 

azula finally found her voice and feet, and she scrambled to grab napkins. she grabbed a stack from the vegan station, and thrust the handful at the pasta splattered girl. 

the girl took the napkin, beginning to blot out her shirt.

azula bit her fingernail nervously. “i’m so sorry! are you okay? can i do anything else?”.

the girl looked at azula, clearly annoyed. “i think you’ve done enough,”.

azula flushed, knowing she really fucked up. the girl was taller than her, and drop-dead gorgeous. she definitely had status at this stupid university. 

as the girl began to clean off her shirt, azula saw what was written on it.

“oh cool you play volleyball? i play softball!” she exclaimed, pointing out the graphic on the girl’s shirt. 

the girl looked back at her, unimpressed. “yeah, it says on your hoodie”, she said, grey eyes flickering down to azula’s legs. “and your shorts”.

azula looked down at her clothing, somehow surprising herself that yes, that was what she was actually wearing. 

“oh, well, we’re both in athletics!” she said, grinning, as if that made anything about this situation better.

“are your social skills always this bad?” the girl said, her t shirt now cleaner than it was. 

azula frowned. “i, uh, not really? i guess it’s only because of awkward situations and my older brother zuko, you know we have lots in common like-” she stammered, before she was cut off yet again. 

“-you’re zuko’s brother? _you’re_ azula?” the girl said, suddenly looking interested in the conversation.

azula frowned at that comment. great, another girl hopelessly in love with her charming, crazy athletic brother. what a curse, going to the same college as him. 

“yeah, i am. and before you ask, he’s taken. he’s dating my suitemate, mai,” she drawled.

the girl laughed, tossing the soiled napkins in the nearby garbage away. “i knew he had a sister. and no, i don’t care for zuko. i play for both teams”.

azula cocked her head. this girl wasn’t on the soccer team, azula would've seen her at the games.

“you don’t play soccer? i’m like, ninety percent sure that you aren’t on the women’s team,” she said, puzzled.

the volleyball player laughed. “you have a sense of humor for someone who’s so awkward, you know that?”.

she walked closer to azula, holding out her hand. “i’m ty lee. i’m a freshman, libero on the volleyball team, only”.

azula took her hand, shaking it in confusion. “and i’m azula, but uh, you already knew that. freshman second basemen for the softball team. if you don’t play for the women’s soccer team, what other team do you play for then?”.

ty lee smiled, her grey eyes twinkling. “wow. you’re just like zuko- daft yet charming” she said, amused. 

azula wrinkled her nose. “i’ve heard that before.”.

ty lee tossed her braid out of her face (is her hair always that soft brown color?) and crossed her arms.

“i play both teams as in, i like boys and girls dummy”. 

the softball player gulped, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. “i uh, yeah that’s so cool! congrats! i do too! i mean i don’t play for the women’s soccer team but i like girls too!”. 

ty lee laughed again. “i know. your nickname could practically be sapphic”.

azula blushed further. “uh, good, I guess. but my brother usually calls me scrawny instead. you know, chicken legs and all”. 

the softball player internally died. why did she say that out loud? 

ty lee cocked her head, an amused smile on her lips. “you talk kinda goofy, but i like your vibe. plus you’re cute. i’ll see you around,” and with that, ty lee sauntered off.

azula stood there, bewildered. she blurted out to the girl walking away. “wait, i’ll see you where?”. 

ty lee turned around, still walking backwards. “i’ll see you around, scrawny!” called the girl. 

azula sighed in defeat. she never knew when to say the right thing, did she?

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> cheers to my first mini-book during halloween month. i hope you're all doing well and staying healthy. thank you for reading!


End file.
